


Carnival

by Boxstorm



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Carnival Games, M/M, Mentions of Tony Stark, Vignette, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxstorm/pseuds/Boxstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is not allowed to play carnival games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

“No.” Phil said, shaking his head.

“But Phil…” Clint whined, honest-to-God pouting and while that would probably have worked in any other situation, Phil wasn’t going to give in this time.

“No.” Phil repeated. “I’m not going to let you cheat this poor man out of his livelihood.”

“Oh come on, Phil. He’s been cheating every damn person who’s visited this booth today. Me winning this game isn’t going to make a difference.” Clint said, apparently not caring that the gentleman manning the booth in front of them was well within hearing range.

“Fine.” Phil acquiesced, “But you need to tell him who you are. I’m not letting you lie your way into a win.”

“Agreed.” Clint said, waving the man over and offering up a five dollar bill, “Three of your finest darts, please. Also, I’m Hawkeye.”

“Good for you?” The man asked, giving Clint an odd look, “Not sure what you being hot has to do with anything.” He added, handing over the darts.

“No… No I’m Hawkeye.” Clint tried again, leaning forward awkwardly as though that would convey his meaning more clearly. “Hawk-Eye.”

“Right, you’re a hot guy. Is that important for carnival games?” The man asked, still looking at Clint quizzically.

“No, I’m- Forget it.” Clint said, turning to look at Phil and shrugging as though to say _well, I tried._

“He’s an Avenger.” Phil tried, more asking than telling.

“Oh yeah?” The man asked, “Which one? Is he Iron Man?”

“Am I… Are you fucking kidding me?” Clint asked. “Do I look like Tony Stark to you?”

“Tony Stark is Iron Man?” The man asked, “Well ain’t that something.”

“You know what? I’m just going to…” Clint said, trailing off and gesturing vaguely to the wall of balloons behind the man.

“Sure thing, Mr. Stark.” The man said, stepping back.

Clint shot another incredulous look to Phil, who simply shrugged back and gestured for him to get on with it.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Phil said, hours later, walking back to their car, Phil with a bright purple teddy bear tucked as inconspicuously as possible under one arm.

Clint may or may not have shoved him into a bush.


End file.
